


Holy Knight

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Master/Servant, Semi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: The red marks in his red hand could just mean one thing, he was chosen by the Holy Grail to fight this war, the Holy Grail had listen to his deep wanted wish, and decided to give him an opportunity. He looked for a moment at the red marks, lifting his hand and in the other, he held a book with the spell he was about to recite.





	Holy Knight

The spell was ready.

 

He's had his catalyst for a long time without knowing it. His black wood rapier was one of his treasures, like the song that once was given to him as a gift from the Holy Knight, in another life.

 

The red marks in his red hand could just mean one thing, he was chosen by the Holy Grail to fight this war, the Holy Grail had listen to his deep wanted wish, and decided to give him an opportunity. He looked for a moment at the red marks, lifting his hand and in the other, he held a book with the spell he was about to recite.

 

He had his rapier, put on the floor as an offer.

He had the statice flower, right next to it, he hoped he could remember it.

He had the music sheet below the flower, the one melody gifted from the Holy Knight so long ago.

 

He had everything, he had drawn the required circle, and he even had some of his blood, saved from long ago.

 

Reo had made no mistakes. He started to say

 

_Let wood and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_Let Baskerville be the house I pay tribute to._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

 

His circle was starting to glow brighter and brighter, and Reo could feel the magic through his body, becoming stronger. He raised his voice, feeling the power of the moment, and beginning to feel that long forgotten essence of the one that was gone.

 

_Let it be declared now;_

_your flesh shall serv…_

 

He stopped right there. He didn’t want it that way, so he changed the verse.

 

_Your flesh shall serve together with me_

_and my fate shall be with your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

_Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

_Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

 

The spell finished, and soon after, a glowing light made him blind for a few seconds. When all was cleared, he could see the figure of a shiny knight before him, he had no helmet, silver armor and the black wood rapier in his hand, kneeling in front of him, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and determination. He looked up and his eyes fixated right through Reo’s.

 

“Are you my master?” He asked.

 

Reo was speechless. Right before him, there was him. The Holy Knight in person, the being he was hoping to see again for such a long time, the one he wanted to hold, the only one he loved.

 

“Are you okay?” The Holy Knight asked again, clearing his throat, a bit of uncomfort coming from him, maybe some shyness. “I’ll ask again, Uhm, Are you my master?”

 

Reo softly smiled with tears in his eyes. He went to the Holy Knight and hugged him tight, separating to nod and clear his tears with the back of his hand.

 

“Yes. I am”

 

“Glad to meet you, I…”

 

“Welcome back, Elliot!”

 

Reo didn’t let him talk and hugged him again. If the Holy Grail could grant him the bliss of seeing him again, even for a small amount of time, then he could be at least say that he knew what happiness tasted like.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the summoning spell on Fate's wiki, it has some changes to fit Leo's style.
> 
> I wanted a crossover with Leo and Elliot in a Fate setting, so they could have at least a chance to be happy together. 
> 
> For Pandora Hearts Month on tumblr, week 1: Crossover/AU
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
